I really don't like him
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: Rebeeca only has a month to live.will she live past it. and will the "Date Team" work its magic again at all.Date team refers to Rebeeca and Soda. Everyone cane see they like each other, but they are to busy setting up the gang and her brother.
1. The Hospital

I Really Don't Like Him

Chapter 1: back to town

What am I doing back in town? Going to the hospital to see if they found a cure yet? Yes and maybe gonna visit this Johnny Cade about something. Golly, it hurts.

Maybe I should explain better. My name is Rebeeca Anderson, friends and so-called friends call me Becky or Becka. Anyway, I was a Soc gal with a greaser friend. You want me to say who you got another thing coming. I am already too damaged from the last time someone found out.

I walk in to the office and wait. I get called and taken back into a room. Stupid white room and stupid comfy bed, making me sleepy even more. I haven't been sleeping for the past year. Maybe the doc can give me something for it.

Shit, I have to figure out where I will be staying tonight. Oh well, maybe I can find a hotel. Heck I still have a lot of money. I don't want to go home, not with my parents ever again. Maybe I can go to my secret place with the greaser I was friends with.

The doc comes in after running some tests and looks at me with pity.

"Give me the news doc, and don't be gentle."

"The places the acid touched let in the cold, which is making you die. I give you about a month left." Good to know.

"That all?" he nods. "Good, can you tell me the room Johnny Cade is staying in, and how are his hospital bills being paid?"

"We can't tell you how the bill is being paid. His room is 305 right down the hall."

I get up and walk down the hall to Johnny's room. I walk in and sit by his bed. He looks worse then me and all I did was be friends with some hood. He saved some kids from a fire. Shoot now I wanna know who is paying the bill so I can help. Johnny looks peaceful asleep so maybe it won't be such a bad thing if I just slip some money in his hand. I take out a thousand dollars I got from writing a book over the year and hand it to him with a note to explain why. I get up, head out the door, and roam around the greaser side of town. It seems different, not as many fights as before Bob dying. Oh well. I sit by a tree in some lot wondering who pays Johnny's bill.

Review if you want more. XD so you know there might be a few surprises in store for our favorite greasers. Sorry it is short just getting over writer's block.


	2. Dx and a flashback

A/N: ok so I got the idea for this while ready some outsider fanfic by **crankyXwhenXprovoked.**Some pairings will be like hers. This story will only have 8 chapters. Unless someone wants more then maybe a sequel.

Chapter 2: DX and a Flashback

After about three chapters in "Gone With The Wind", I stood up and brushed the leaves off. Putting my music back on shuffle, I started walking 'round town again. I haven't been in this part of town since- Golly, never. Walking to the tune of Elvis on my walkman, I saw a gas station named Randle's. I went in the store part for some snacks.

I went to pay for the soda and some chips before figuring I should ask if there was a place I could stay the night- not really wanting to the soc side of town. Where can I stay that will be able to have me watching Mickey in 20 minutes, and the sunset and a movie tonight? Mhm, How 'bout I ask that Grease that just walked in? Maybe I'll just go back to that lot I was in.

"So you like Mickey too?" The guy who walked in was looking at me.

"Yeah, too bad I ain't got no where to watch tonight. It would really take my mind off stuff."

"Yo, Two-bit, you better not try taking anything!" I jumped at the yelling the boy did. I was confused, what kinda name was Two-Bit. It only confused me for a second before the mickey boy turned back to me.

"I'm Keith, friends call me Two-Bit though. I was gonna head over to a place to hang out, wanna come?"

I nodded and followed him to the house with agate in front. It didn't seem big or anything but it did seem friendlier than my parent's house. I shuddered and the boy, Keith, seemed to notice.

"Don't worry, Becky, they won't bite." I told him my name on the way here. I just rolled my eyes. That was not the reason I shuddered, I wanted to yell, but didn't 'cause I don't know if I trusted him yet. I didn't tell him anything about me except my name and that I was in college in California. He made a smartass remark about that. I left a bruise on his arm by punching him. Although I'm a girl, I punch hard. I can give a nice shiner if I wanted.

We walked up the stairs and Keith opened the door, saying "Honey I'm home!" All we got in response was a "don't slam the door" in a voice that sound familiar. I closed the door softly then followed Keith into the kitchen. I walked in and saw someone I haven't seen in a year.

"Look at the blond headed monkey," Keith rubbed Pony's hair.

"Aw, Two-bit stop that. Who's this?" He looked at me.

"Aw, Ponyboy Curtis, you don't recognize me? Maybe it's 'cause I got a makeover," I motioned to the scars on my face, "or maybe it's because you were paying attention to Sherri Valance the whole time we went to school together."

"I can never forget you Becka. You were always so nice. What happened to you anyway?"

"Nothing, left town, got into college early."

"Keith reminded me about Mickey and we ran to the living room. We wrestled over the remote and I won. Keith ended up with a black eye. I swear I didn't mean it. By the time me and keith stopped wrestling, Mickey was half over. It was old anyway, so I went into my memories of the attack.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the floor of the cabin Sodapop found for me to hide in. I was trying hard to stay seated 'stead of getting up to pace the floor. Sodapop finally came in with food and an old shirt of his. Today I was bleeding, thanks to mommy dearest. More precisely, my back was bleeding from a beer bottle thrown at a mirror and a drunk mother picking up a shard of the glass from the mirror and cutting my back for not cleaning it up. At least she didn't stab me._

_Anyway, I started eating as I realized that I may like him more than a friend. He told me he had to go, but he will be back later. After he left, Bob Sheldon came in. He took out his blade and cut the word 'Traitor' in my arm. Then he poured some beer on it, trying to get me to wince in pain, too bad I was use to it. He then took out a bottle of something. I got scared as I knew what it was- acid. He poured it on my arm over the beer and blood. I screamed as he asked what I was doing with a Grease. I gave up and as darkness took over, I said that I loved him. He poured some on my face and neck when I passed out. That's what happens when Socs are friends or like a Grease._

_End flashback_

I was being shaken awake by Ponyboy. I wasn't in the living room anymore, I was in a bed.

"Darry said you could stay for a few days, we need to clean though. A worker might come. Once we are done, we can go visit my friend Johnny in the hospital."

Golly, I get to see Johnny Cade twice in a day.


	3. The Leaving

A/n and disclaimer: Sorry writer's block kicked in and some other things. I don't own the outsiders. Only thing I own is Rebeeca and what happens here. Using some of the thing I use on Facebook.

Chapter three- the leaving.

Pony's Point of view

After we were done cleaning, we headed to the hospital. We went to Johnny's room and introduced him to Beeca. We found out that he had enough money to get better help in the hospital in California. I looked at Beeca 'cause of what she said earlier 'bout California.

"I want to go. The doctor says one person can go with me." Johnny said in a weak voice.

Two-Bit looked at Johnny, "We'd miss ya kid."

Third person's Point of View.

They all decided, mainly Johnny, that Pony would go with him to California. Beeca told them that they had nothing to worry about, just ask to have Doctor Chris. Also ask for a room with a window facing the horizon as the sunsets are beautiful there. Johnny and Ponyboy were to leave that night. Beeca hugged Pony and kissed Johnny's head. 

"Don't worry 'bout clothes or a bed Pony. They will provide those when you tell them I say hi. Just enjoy yourself, you too Johnny. Get better; I didn't give ya the money so ya don't have fun."

" Why would ya give money to someone ya don't know?"

"Because Johnny, after a month, I don't need it anymore. I know what it's like having to live with scars. I know what it's like having to live with scars. I know what it's like to be stuck in a town with the very people who abuse ya. They could come anytime they want and most of the time, can talk others into lettin' them see ya."

Johnny nodded to what Beeca said, knowing that it's true.

Beeca's Point of View.

Few hours later, Keith and I are back at the Curtis house without Pony. He called a while ago; Soda and Darry were still talking to him. They were talking 'bout Pony being careful. Keith and I were wrestling on the floor while the boy who yelled at Keith earlier at the DX, Steve, watched. I won of course; the bet was that Keith would have to tell me and Steve who he liked. He told us he liked Darry.

"Ya like all brawn no brain huh?"

I laughed from the floor as Darry and Soda came up behind the chair Steve was in. Soda, who remembered me easily even though the scars on my face changed me, sat next to me with a confused look on his face. That made me laugh harder as I whispered 'later' to him. Darry looked down at Steve. 

"What was that Randle?"

Steve said it was nothing then mumbled superdope. Darry pushed him outta his chair and sat down. Keith and I just sat watching TV and hanging out with the others. I mainly sat trying to figure out how to get Keith and Darrel together.


End file.
